


The morning after

by Doyouhearthebloggerssing



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouhearthebloggerssing/pseuds/Doyouhearthebloggerssing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine wakes up, but not in her own bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

Éponine was lying in a bed that wasn’t hers, she didn’t remember how she got there. She tried to stand up and get out of bed but the aching in her head stopped her. “Ugh, what happened yesterday?” Éponine wondered. It was only then when she looked towards the other side of the bed and saw Courfeyrac asleep next to her. Without clothes on. “Holy fuck!” Éponine said so loud that she woke him up. 

“Good morning” Courfeyrac mumbled, still half asleep.  
Éponine looked at him in shock “Good morning? How can you be so calm right now?!” she said, raising her voice.  
Courfeyrac was wide awake now “Éponine! What are you doing here?”  
“I don’t know! Why are you naked?”  
“Why are you naked?!”  
“Oh, damn! You don’t think that we..?”  
“I’m afraid we did..” Courfeyrac said while pointing to the empty condom wrapper on his nightstand “At least we did it safe” he added.  
“Well, that is one concern less.. But what do we do now?”  
“How do you mean what do we do now?”  
“I mean, was this a one-time thing? Was it not? Are we going to tell the others?”  
Courfeyrac started to blush, he hadn’t thought about all of that yet. “I don’t know really.. But I do know that I liked waking up next to you.” A small smirk started to appear on his face “Even though you woke me up screaming.”  
“I wasn’t screaming!”  
“You were, and you are screaming now.”  
Éponine realized that she was indeed talking a bit loud, she tried to calm down a bit. “Wait, did you actually say you liked waking up next to me?”  
The smirk on Courfeyrac’s face grew bigger “Yes, I did”  
“Well, waking up next to you wasn’t horrible either, although next time I’d like to know when it happens, so I won’t freak out.”  
“Next time?”  
“Well, I don’t know, maybe? If you want to as well?”  
“I’d love to! You know, I’ve liked you ever since the day you walked into the Musain.”  
“Seriously? Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Because I also saw how you couldn’t keep your eyes of Marius..”

Éponine looked down and stayed quiet for a while, after a few minutes she broke the silence “well, he was the reason I walked into the Musain to be honest.. But he was madly in love with Cosette so I just had to accept that and get over him. He broke my heart but I couldn’t just give up on my life, after a while of being miserable I moved on. Then, when I saw you with Gavroche, I saw you in a different light. You weren’t just ‘a friend of Marius’, you were Courfeyrac. A man who cares about other people, who is kind, who is charming but most important, a man who I could see as MY man.”  
“Really? Oh man, I loved Gavroche before, but now I love him even more!” He pulled Éponine closer to him and kissed her. Courfeyrac pulled back and smiled “How about some breakfast first?” Éponine smiled and noticed her headache was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing.. I'm not sure if it's any good though


End file.
